


Business Trip

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [7]
Category: Elementary (TV), Luther (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Literary References & Allusions, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has business in New York to attend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:   
> Porn Battle: gallery, exhibitionism  
> trope_bingo: au: crossover

Midtown Manhattan. The city that it was in, New York, didn't begin with an M. But Alice had business to attend to there, so it counted in a way. 

Alice made her way to the Thomas Agnew Gallery in Midtown. The gallery was hosting a temporary exhibit of paintings from a mysterious American-born painter known as Irene Adler. Adler had died a few years ago in London; the exhibit was a retrospective of her short expatriate career in London. The gallery made no effort to give any sort of introductory information on Adler. Save for a small mention in the _New York Ledger_ , there wasn't any information about Adler at all.

While looking at a painting of Vauxhaul Bridge, a blonde-haired woman stood beside Alice. Alice didn't turn her head to look at the woman.

"You killed one of my lieutenants," the blonde-haired woman said. 

"Hello, Jamie."

"Alice Morgan."

"It wasn't hard to find you. The piece about your work in the Ledger put a picture of you in front of a painting known as _Jonathan Wild._ Your lieutenant mentioned you by name and talked about how much you admired art--your art, my 'art,' the works of Jonathan Wild, all sorts of art. Irene Adler had to be you."

"Correct. I'm disappointed you didn't take my offer. The _Ledger_ is fond about writing about your talents, your craft. Your deeds are tucked away in the International section, beside whatever's happening in France. It's a shame. You deserve the front page for your work." 

"I work for myself."

"If you worked for me, I could keep you safe from whoever's looking for you in London."

"I'm afraid I can't let you make me disappear. I have a few friends that are counting on me to make occasional appearances."

Jamie sighed. "How did you kill him?"

"Funny story. We met in a bar. He wanted to take me back to my hotel. But I'm afraid he had an accident. He met my knife. His stomach couldn't take it. I had to leave him in some horrid alleyway. A pity, really."

"I should make an example of you."

"This isn't going to make me one of your lieutenants, Jamie." 

"I know."

Jamie took Alice's hand and led her to a corner of the gallery without any of her paintings. Backing up Alice against the corner was the first time Jamie saw Alice's face in the gallery.

They kissed, rough and fast, tongues fencing inside their mouths. Jamie slid her hands down Alice's pants. Alice did the same with Jamie. Still kissing, they both rubbed each other until they were wet. Jamie slid her index and middle finger inside of Alice, stroking her so hard her ass was slamming against the gallery's walls. Alice followed, bringing Jamie closer to her. Alice smiled in Jamie's face. Jamie wasn't impressed. 

Jamie's anger at Alice was making her stroke Alice's clit as hard and fast as she could. Not to be outdone, Alice did the same thing with her thumb. Unlike Jamie, she didn't let the anger on her face show. 

Alice came first. Her knees gave out as her cunt tightened around Jamie's fingers. She let out a sharp, quiet hiss from her fingers. When she recovered, she finished Jamie until her knees gave out, causing her to briefly fall to the floor on her knees.

Jamie stood up and pulled out a handkerchief from her jeans. She wiped her fingers. 

"I never want to see you again."

"I won't."

Jamie walked to another part of the gallery.

Her business with Jamie done, Alice went back out onto the streets of Midtown, back on her made up map of all things M.


End file.
